


Day One: Tsubaki & Azusa

by phoenicia1533



Category: Brothers Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Tsubaki and Azusa are worrying about something and Natsume comes to the rescue... But the questions are:<br/>1) What is it about?<br/>2) How long before the others know about it?</p><p>"This is Tsubaki and Azusa’s chosen one, after all. It’s her or no one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Tsubaki & Azusa

It was an early morning for the brothers (including Ema, of course) to have breakfast together. Luckily, it was a Sunday, and all the brothers are here – even the busiest: Natsume and Fuuto. While Ukyo, Hikaru and Ema are so busy preparing their continental breakfast which composed of various kinds of bread, jam and warm drinks, it was noticeable that the triplets are holed up in the holding area that overlooks the living room.

“Hey, Kaname-nii?” asked Yusuke, while sitting beside his older brother at the living room.  
“Yes?”  
“It looks like the triplets are planning something, huh?”

Kaname looks up and sees that indeed, the triplets are hushing as if they were plotting. He simply chuckled.

“You know, Yusu-chan, you shouldn’t meddle in the affairs of the adults,” Kaname explained.  
“Hah? What’s that supposed to mean, Kaname-nii?” Yusuke whined.  
“It means you’re still too immature to understand,” Fuuto intervenes.  
“Shut the hell up! What do you know?”  
“I, Fuuto Asakura, do know many things, Yusuke-nii.”

Yusuke visibly shakes at how Fuuto addressed him.

“…Shut the hell up, loser idol.”  
“And that makes me know you lose.”

On the other side of the living room, the golden triplets of the Asahina family are busy plotting.

“Natsume, fuck it. How are we going to tell the brothers and our beloved little sister about this?” Tsubaki asked, evidently uncomfortable; Natsume just stared.  
“You’re stupid not to tell them earlier, Tsubaki,” Azusa commented.  
“You have no fucking right to talk, Azusa, she’s yours too.”  
“You don’t have to cuss, Tsubaki,” Natsume finally butted in. “It is indeed your fault. Well, both of you.”  
“What?!” They exclaimed.  
“Look. I know I’m the only one who knows about the situation you gotten yourselves in because you’re too scared to tell them. Hell, we even passed that point when each and every one of us wanted to get in Ema’s pants – don’t lie – so I think this is rather fine,” Natsume explained. “Just tell them so that she won’t feel unwelcome and awkward. You wouldn’t like that, would you?”  
“…No, Natsume.” Azusa replied.  
“’Course not.” Tsubaki huffed.  
“Alright, so do we have a plan or do we form this as we go along?”  
“I choose going along,” Tsubaki said.  
“But I think having a general sense of what we have to do will be helpful too, Tsubaki.” Azusa sighed.  
“Whatever, I’m hungry. It’s time.” Tsubaki announced, walking towards the dining area.

When the triplets reached the dining table and slid into their respective chairs, everyone was so busy filling their mouths with the continental breakfast that Hikaru planned for them. However, despite planning and preparing, Hikaru knew that there was something that was bugging the twins. He finds this amusing, so he enthuses while everyone was busy digging in.

“So… Tsubaki. Azusa,” he opened.  
“Yes?” They looked up simultaneously.  
“You want to say something? I heard you were so busy planning with Natsume earlier. And I think you’re so near shitting your pants if you won’t tell us now.”  
“Don’t cuss, Hikaru,” Masaomi interjected. Hikaru simply smiled back.

After a moment of silence, Azusa chose to break it.

“You see, everyone…”

Everyone stopped, including Wataru.

“Tsubaki and I will be bringing someone over today.”

Various looks were found on the faces of the Asahina family members, ranging from extreme shock to smugness. Tsubaki was seen to be staring to nothing in particular.

“Who is it, Azucchan?” Wataru asked excitedly.  
“Is it your girlfriend, Azusa-nii?” Yusuke inquired, Ema supporting his curiosity.  
“They better be ugly so you won’t be threatened by me, Azusa,” Fuuto commented.  
“You want me to pick some flowers for her, oniisan?” Iori asked.  
“Am I the only one who noticed Azusa said ‘someone’ instead of the plural form?” Hikaru said, giving a sly look to the twins.

Azusa simply looked to his twin for help, but none came. It seems Tsubaki was so busy being nervous.

“That’s quite right, Hikaru-niisan. It’s someone,” Natsume confirmed.  
“NATSUME!” Tsubaki shrieked, finally breaking his trance.  
“What? You won’t stop being depressed over there. I saw the opportunity to tell to save your sorry ass, Tsubaki.”  
“Just be grateful, Tsubaki, at least we just have to explain…” Azusa stated, evidently relieved.  
“Start explaining yourselves,” Ukyo commanded. “This better be legal.”

“What the hell do you take us for, Ukyo-niisan?” Tsubaki asked, annoyed.  
“Just go on, Tsubaki. Enough with the distractions,” Kaname insisted.

“…Fine,” Tsubaki huffed in submission. “She’s my and Azusa’s girlfriend, everyone. We’ve been dating for almost half a year already.”  
“Technically, the term is an ‘ exclusive poly-amorous relationship’,” Azusa assisted.  
“Finally, the truth is out. Can I leave now?” Natsume said sarcastically.  
“No, Natsume. This is really interesting, you see,” Hikaru said. “Minor members of the family, please go to your respective rooms.”

Wataru, Fuuto and Yusuke groaned. Iori and Ema were indifferent.

“Ema, please bring Wataru with you,” Masaomi asks. “Iori, we know you like to be alone so do as you wish. Yusuke and Fuuto, please don’t dare to eavesdrop.”

“Whatever, Masa-nii.” Yusuke and Fuuto replied, standing up to go their own rooms, along with Iori.

Wataru cries as Ema stands up to get him. “Please, niisan! Please don’t make me go, I want to meet Tsubacchan and Azucchan’s girlfriend! Please! Please! I’ll be a good boy!”

It was Ukyo who responded. “No, Wataru. That’s enough. Be a good boy and go with Ema. You’ll meet her later.”

“…Okay.”

With the minors gone, the adults of the Asahina family can now discuss the issue at hand, with no holds barred.

“So, Tsubaki and Azusa. Expound,” Ukyo ordered.  
“Azusa already said it. She’s my and Azusa’s girlfriend. We’re three in this relationship, instead of being just two.”  
“You have threesomes, I presume?” Kaname inquired with a smug look on his face.  
“The smug look on your face scares me, Kaname-niisan,” Subaru observed.  
“Everyone, shut the fuck up. Explain, twi—No, triplets. Why the hell does Natsume know?” Hikaru asked.

“I guess I’ll explain.”

Tsubaki and Azusa were in the park with her when Natsume and some of his work colleagues were also there for some cherry blossom viewing. At first, he didn’t want to come closer to his brothers because let’s face it – he’s just not that close to them, although he’s a fraternal triplet. He noticed that the woman with his brothers were at her best clothes, smiling all she can and his brothers reply with the same wide smiles he used to see when they were playing when they were young. Tsubaki and Azusa noticed him, but told him not to come over, thoughtfully saying that they would explain later. Within moments, the woman stood up and left, perhaps to go to the toilet. Natsume saw this opportunity and bid a short time off the company of his colleagues to come over to his brothers.

He asked first what they were doing there, and when Tsubaki replied that they were on a date with the woman, it piqued Natsume’s interest. Normally, Natsume wouldn’t give a shit, but this time it was too interesting to let it pass. Tsubaki and Azusa explained that they were indeed in a relationship with the woman. They called their relationship as an ‘exclusive poly-amourous relationship’ where she was exclusively dating the two of them. The twins didn’t actually mind sharing her, so they went on to suggesting to her that she should just date the both of them so she wouldn’t experience the pain of losing either. He didn’t ask about their sex life because it was none of his concern, but he can only think of the possibilities that his twin brothers were experiencing with the woman. They also promised to introduce her to the family soon.

“That was only a week or two ago,” Natsume reminisced.

“Wow.”  
“You got that right.”

Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname was obviously in deep thought.

“By ‘bringing someone over’, what did you mean?” Kaname asked.  
“Introducing her to the family, maybe dinner, and then sleeping over,” Azusa answered fast.  
“And she is sleeping in my room, Azusa,” Tsubaki grinned to his twin.  
“Over my dead body, Tsubaki. She’s sleeping with me.”  
“No one is allowed to have sex in this house, much less have a threesome, unless someone answers my question,” Kaname said sternly. “Right, Masa-nii?”  
“Just answer him,” Masaomi pleads with his eyes.  
“What Azusa first said, niisantachi,” Tsubaki reluctantly replies.  
“Good boy. Next question?”

“Where is she going to sleep, then? You three won’t fit in any of your rooms,” Hikaru inquired. “It’s also a fucking given that you’re going to fuck.”  
“I vote for the living room,” Azusa raises his hand.  
“I’m seconding this. Wider space. Right, Azusa?” says Tsubaki, winking to his twin.  
“Jesus Christ, no one is fucking in the living room,” Hikaru facepalms himself.  
“They’re just going to sleep, Hikaru. Right, twins?” Kaname winks.  
“Yes, sir!”  
“I don’t trust you two,” said Ukyo, glaring.  
“Ukyo, they’re adults. They already know what to do and what not to do,” Masaomi said as he pats Ukyo’s shoulder.  
“Just please clean after you finish, Tsubaki-nii, Azusa-nii,” Subaru pleads.  
“Be safe. I’ll bring a box of condoms later,” Louis offers.  
“What the hell are you spouting, Louis-niisan?” Subaru spits the water he was drinking.

The twins has had enough of this teasing. “Whatever, Azusa and I are done. We’re going out with her today before we bring home for dinner to meet you guys,” Tsubaki announces.  
“Brothers, we trust that you won’t fuck this chance we have with a woman. It’s been too long. I’m begging you, behave,” Azusa begged.

Kaname huffed.

“Fine, we’ll be at our best,” Hikaru promised.  
“Zu, do I need to be here?” Natsume asked.  
“Of course, Natsume, we want her to meet you,” Azusa smiled.  
“I resign my case. What do you want us to cook for her?” Ukyo sighed.  
“Whatever you want, Ukyo-nii. She’s not picky. In fact, I guess you’d be happy to watch her eat. She’s got quite the appetite,” Tsubaki explained happily.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah. We’ll see you later guys. Remember, behave,” Tsubaki reminded them.

That night, just in time for dinner, Tsubaki and Azusa were seen getting off a taxi near the Sunrise Condominium, arm in arm with a lady. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a Rakuzan hoodie, while also sporting black skinny jeans that hug her backside so well that it makes Tsubaki squint and stare so long and black boots.

“Hey princess , what’s that you’re wearing? Rakuzan?” Tsubaki was heard asking.  
“Don’t you know what Rakuzan is, Tsubaki? It’s a fictional school in an anime you know she’s obsessed with,” Azusa explains.  
She simply chuckles in reply. “Rakuzan is my favorite character’s high school, Tsubaka ,” she jokes.  
“Oh, come on! As if I wanted to forget that, princess!” Tsubaki whined. “Please don’t let my brothers hear you call me that or I’ll never hear the end of it!”  
“Is that a challenge, Tsubaki Asahina?”  
“Oh, oh. You two. Calm down,” Azusa interrupts.  
“I’ll deal with you two later. You’ll have your turn, Ahozusa .”  
“Fuck it. You’ll be the end of me, huh?”

At the opening of the elevator, Tsubaki pulled her inside, only to be followed by Azusa closely. The twins pinned her to the wall of the elevator; only to find Tsubaki nipping the back of her neck while holding her close, and Azusa kissing her intently on the lips while kneading her breasts.

“Mnn… Tsubaka… You’re really a… Bad… Mnn… Boy…” She moaned.  
“Is he the only one?” Azusa asked jokingly.  
“You too, Ahozusa, I’ll punish you later,” she warned.  
“Be our guest,” they simultaneously replied.

She was moaning loudly, pleading the twins to stop because they might reach their destination any moment from now, but to no avail. Tsubaki continued leaving trails of love bites on her neck while Azusa was already kneeling in front of her, kissing every inch of her now-exposed stomach. The door of the elevator suddenly opened, and the situation the twins and their girlfriend were in was witnessed by both Kaname and Hikaru.

“Well, well, Azusa, I never thought you’d be this adventurous,” Hikaru quipped.  
“Tsubaki, let go of the lady, I think she needs some air,” Kaname ordered with a smug grin.

She suddenly pushed Azusa away from her and hit Tsubaki on the stomach with her elbow. Both the twins scampered away with whining voices.

“I’m sorry for that spectacle. You didn’t see anything,” She said to Hikaru and Kaname. She turned her head to the twins. “Tsubaka and Ahozusa, behave yourselves or I’ll kick both your asses and you won’t get some. Understood?”  
“Yes, princess,” Tsubaki huffed and sighed in frustration.  
“Forgive me, I just couldn’t…” Azusa simply looked away.

“That’s enough, you two. God, you’re two grown men and yet you still act like you couldn’t keep it in your pants,” Hikaru scolded the twins. “Hi. That was certainly awkward, but don’t let that cloud your knowing of the Asahina Family. I’m Hikaru, the fourth son,” He introduced.  
“While I understand why my twin brothers were acting this way because you’re so beautiful, it remains to be unsightful. Thank Buddha we were the ones to welcome you and not the younger ones. I’m Kaname, the third son,” Kaname offered his hand and she gave her to him to shake, but instead, he bent and kissed her hand.  
“Kaname-nii, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t that to our girlfriend,” Azusa warned.  
“What? It’s proper greeting to a lady such as she.”  
“I’m not a lady, Kaname, and yes, I’d do appreciate if you wouldn’t that again. You wouldn’t want to depart from your manly parts, yes?” She coldly asked.  
“Ohoh. What a marvel you are, my lady.”  
“Kaname-niisan. She warned you already, and believe me when I tell you she’s not joking,” Tsubaki adds.  
“Enough, enough,” Hikaru stands between Kaname and the twins. “I’m sorry for that, he’s just really cheeky with the ladies.”

She simply nodded.

At the left head part of the table sat Masaomi (light green). On Masaomi’s left sat Tsubaki (neon pink), their girlfriend (black) and Azusa (blue). On Masaomi’s right sat Kaname (violet), Natsume (green) and Fuuto (orange). At the other side of the table, at head, sat Wataru (peach) and Yusuke (red). On Ema’s right sat Hikaru (fuschia), Iori (gray) and Subaru (light blue). On Yusuke’s left sat Ukyo (brown), Louis (lilac) and Ema (yellow).

 

Dinner went on smoothly, despite the loss of participation from Tsubaki and Azusa’s girlfriend. They said, “she’s not really the sociable type, you know. She’s got a blunt mouth and usually people tell her to just shut up, but we love that about her – she doesn’t lie and keeps us on our toes – and that makes us what we are now”. Of course, they explained that while she was in the bathroom and Ema went with her. It seems that the brothers have all accepted her in one way or another; that’s good.

It was already ten in the evening when the dinner and clean-up finished, it was already time for bed for the members of the Asahina family because everyone has their own affairs bright early tomorrow. Ukyo has a trial, Hikaru has to go to Hokkaido, Natsume and Louis has work, and the rest have school. It seems that the twins had nothing scheduled tomorrow, so they can sleep in.

A little later, Tsubaki and Azusa were seen pulling futons and placing blankets in the living room – apparently, sleeping there was the best option. (Kaname joked to be responsible and clean up after themselves.) While their girlfriend was taking her nightly shower, they arranged their love nest as Tsubaki called it, and Azusa got the things they would probably need to continue what they started in the elevator earlier that evening.

She descended the stairs as slowly as she can because she knows that the twins can barely can keep it in, just to tease them further. She was wearing her usual nightly attire, composed of a light shirt and boxers (Tsubaki claims it’s her nightly tradition and that she says it’s more comfortable than usual shorts).

“Tsubaki… Azusa…”

They approached her with utmost care and precision. They carried her to their bed for the night and laid her gently. The twins covered her with the blanket and they went under it. Tsubaki went for her lips while Azusa attacked her neck, adding to the previously placed love bites by his twin. When Tsubaki and her stopped kissing to breathe just a little, he noticed how swollen her lips were, and it was calling him to kiss her further. Azusa was already slowly treading for her stomach, when she said, “take them off, Azusa. My clothes.”

Azusa obliged, and Tsubaki helped him. The older stripped her of her shirt while the younger worked on her bottoms. She was finally so bare. Tsubaki went for her breasts, sucking on the left and playing with the right. She was already moaning, but she remembers that she shouldn’t because they might be heard. She forces to cover her mouth, to which Azusa simply replies, “there won’t be anyone here, love. They’re all below this floor. Let it all out.”

The twins know that it was a while before they heard her while they were having sex, but it was worth the wait. The sounds she made while they were devouring her were music to the ears – they can’t wait to hear more.

Tsubaki continued to tease her by playing with her breasts and sucking on her neck, while Azusa was already growing down to her glorious womanly folds. She was already dripping wet when Azusa got there, and he simply said, “you’re already wet. Want me to come in?” Nobody really does see this wicked side of Azusa except his twin brother and their girlfriend - it was a sight to behold, really.

She only replied with, “shut the fuck up and do it, Azusa.”

Azusa starts teasing her down there by inserting his pointing finger. Tsubaki sees what his brother is doing and follows suit. The pumping movement of the continuously added fingers of the twins make her want to scream, but of course, she got it under control – although, she lets a moan or two out. Noticing this, Tsubaki continued to lick and suck on her nipples, forcing her to groan and shake a little – this just earned him a glare, to which he paid no mind.

“Mnn… Azu… Sa… Shit, ah… Tsuba… Ki. Please…”

The sounds their girlfriend was letting out was a gift from the gods, and this made the twins lose all control. They shared a look – a look she knows too well. She averted her gaze to Azusa’s pants, and she noticed a very obvious dent in his pants. Basing on that, she can assume that Tsubaki is also equally hard. She then orders Azusa to stand up; Azusa knows this command so he does and opens his pants. She positions herself in front of him, and starts licking on his hardened member. He has to admit, she wasn’t his first when it comes to blowjobs (let’s admit it, Azusa is one hot guy and he has his fair share of sexual encounters) and she’s not the best too, but she can make him feel so good and he thinks he can come right now inside her mouth – but she hates that, and threatens to cut his dick off – so he decides against it. She swirls and pumps his dick and he almost comes – thank God, Tsubaki wasn’t so far behind her that he was able to remind his twin not to. Tsubaki, while watching their girlfriend suck his brother’s member, started to play with himself. He’s not really fond of blowjobs; he knows it feels good, but he also knows that their girlfriend has low tolerance for it. Plus, he knows that it’s uncomfortable for the women, so he’d rather not make them suck his cock .

Noticing that Azusa and Tsubaki’s almost close (Azusa’s hold on her hair is so tight, she thought she was going bald; Tsubaki was whimpering so loudly) she told Tsubaki to lay down on the makeshift bed.

She says, “since you’ve been a considerate boy, Tsubaka, I’ll let you in my pussy today,” to which Tsubaki replies with a wide childish grin. She tells Azusa, “prepare me well, Ahozusa. Be a good boy, okay?” She also gives him a wink. Azusa fingers her again, and this time he gathers her pussy juices and uses them to insert a finger to her other hole. Little by little, Azusa adds a finger. When he deemed that her slicked hole is stretched enough, he guides her on top of Tsubaki’s cock – it enters smoothly. It was his cock’s turn now. It experiences some hardship entering because it’s naturally tight, but it eventually penetrates – which Azusa is grateful.

“Ah… So fucking… Tight…” Azusa moaned.  
“I think I can feel you from here, Azusa,” Tsubaki comments.  
“Jesus… Fuck… Harder, Tsubaki… Azusa, deeper…” She pleads.

She rides both of them so well that she thinks she’s going to finish after a few thrusts. The trio releases sounds of pleasure as if their lives were on the line, not noticing that four people were silently watching them: Kaname, Hikaru, Yusuke and Fuuto. How awkward is that, watching your twin brothers fuck their shared girlfriend?

Sweat was evidently dripping from their faces, but it doesn’t hinder them from going at it further with a primal desire that they’ve never felt before. Perhaps it was because this was a new location? Because of the thrill that they may be caught? Regardless of the reason, it excites the trio to no end.

A few more thrusts and Azusa starts shaking visibly – he was coming soon.

“Come inside, Azusa. Fill me up, go faster, just fucking come inside me,” she orders.  
“Can I come inside too, princess?” Tsubaki asks, with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
“Yes, you can. I’m safe, thank fuck. We wouldn’t want another Tsubaki… or Azusa running around on this world,” she scoffed. “Jesus Christ, if you’re done, Azusa, pull out. I want Tsubaki fuck me harder so I can come too.”  
“Alright, a little… Fuck… I’m coming. I— Tsubaki, hold her. God, I need to go faster and harder. Jesus… Fuck, fuck!”

Spurts of come flowed out from her asshole, and it was swollen – all Azusa’s work.

“Whoa, Azusa, I think you came really hard this time, huh?” Tsubaki teased.  
“Shut your trap, Tsubaki, it’s your turn. Come with me, or you won’t come.”  
“Your wish is my command, princess.”

Tsubaki put his hands on both sides of her hips and flipped them over. He started thrusting into her, pounding her into the mattress, at a fast pace that she didn’t believe he can do. In a matter of moments, she was screaming both Tsubaki and Azusa’s names, as if chanting a prayer.

“Faster, Tsubaki, fast— Oh, shit. Shit…”  
“I can go faster— Ah, princess, I’m coming, I’m—”

They were tired. It’s not every time that they do threesomes, but when they do, they are extremely tired afterwards… But they couldn’t sleep immediately because—

“We need to clean up,” Azusa suggests.  
“Yeah, indeed you do. That was quite a show,” Kaname smirked. Hikaru, Yusuke and Fuuto simply smiled.

Looks like the twins won’t be bringing her back – their house is filled with bigass perverts. Hopefully, she won’t break up with them after this debacle. This is Tsubaki and Azusa’s chosen one, after all. It’s her or no one.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Headcanon: Tsubaki likes giving pet names.
> 
> [2] Tsubaka is a joke mix of Tsubaki and baka (idiot).
> 
> [3] Ahozusa is also a mix, of Azusa and aho (idiot).
> 
> [4] Headcanon: Tsubaki isn’t fond of blowjob and prefers actual penetrative sex while Azusa likes receiving them.
> 
> For the table setting, please see this diagram: http://phoenicia1533.tumblr.com/post/116475689030


End file.
